Momentos
by belaja
Summary: Una pequeña colección de one-shots. Actualizado: "Máscara"
1. Motivos

**_AVISO LEGAL: _**_Ni los personajes ni el mundo en que me baso para escribir este relato me pertencen._

_Bueno, aquí dejo el primer fanfic que he escrito en toda mi vida... espero que os guste. Y el tercer fic escrito en español sobre esta magnífica saga. Se aceptan, y se ruegan, críticas constructivas._

_

* * *

_

_**Motivos**_

"Estudio..." Mia paró de escribir, pensando en _por qué_ lo hacía y en _cómo_ lo haría. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido lo que tenía en mente, pero... se sentía obligada a terminar esa carta

Desde que dejó su aldea natal y se trasladó a la ciudad, había estado dudando de si tomó la decisión correcta al abandonar su entrenamiento de médium para convertirse en abogada. Pero no podía rendirse con tanta facilidad. No, después de todo lo que le había costado animarse a hacerlo.

La verdad es que adaptarse a la vida en la ciudad le costaba bastante. Hasta la ropa le resultaba extraña, estando tan acostumbrada a llevar su túnica de médium y a sólo calzar sus _getas_. Se pasó la mano por su largo pelo castaño, ligeramente nerviosa. Quizá pensar un poco la ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

Comenzó a juguetear con el bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano izquierda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la silla para mirar al techo, que era un lienzo en blanco en el que podía pintar todas sus memorias. Empezó a recordar, para descubrir _cómo_. "... derecho. Para ser abogada. Para descubrir por qué te marchaste. Por qué nos abandonaste... a Maya y a mí."

((oOo))

Aún permanecía en su memoria el momento en el que le dijo a su hermana que se iba a marchar de la aldea... Cómo lloraba, cómo le rogaba que se quedase.

Estaba en su habitación, recogiendo las cosas imprescindibles para poder vivir una temporada fuera de Kurain, hasta que lograse adaptarse a la vida en la ciudad. Mientras hacía su equipaje, entró alguien, que la asió de la manga de su túnica.

Mia trató de moverse, pero le fue bastante difícil. La persona que había entrado —una niña de unos ocho años, de rostro normalmente risueño y con parte de su pelo negro recogido en una especie de moño— la agarraba con una fuerza poco normal para su edad. Esa niña era su hermana menor, Maya; no paraba de llorar y de patalear, pidiéndole una y otra vez, desesperada, que no se marchase, que permaneciera allí. Finalmente, logró soltarse y se giró para poder dirigirse mejor a su hermana.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Maya —respondió, posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y mirándola fijamente—. Tengo que descubrir quién arruinó la vida de nuestra madre. He de limpiar su nombre.

—¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —gritó Maya, mirando a su hermana mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando por una mezcla de nervios, tristeza y desesperación.

Mia se agachó y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de la niña, dirigiéndole una mirada casi maternal. Le dolía verla así, pero _tenía _que irse, que averiguar quién pudo hacerle eso a su madre.

—Tranquila, esto no significa que nos vayamos a separar para siempre... vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, y tú vendrás a la ciudad a verme a mí —sonrió para que Maya se calmase un poco. Y para que ella misma también lo hiciera—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí... —dijo Maya entre sollozos. Soltó la manga y se limpió sus lágrimas. Aparentemente, se había calmado un poco— he oído que en la ciudad hay muchas hamburgueserías.

Mia asintió, acariciando el pelo de su hermana.

—Entonces, ¡iremos a comer hamburguesas... cientos de hamburguesas! —exclamó sonriente la pequeña, recuperando parte de su expresión habitual.

La mayor de las chicas sonrió. Abrazó con fuerza a Maya, sin poder evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

—¿Hermanita? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Se me ha metido algo en el ojo —mintió.

((oOo))

Luego recordó la reacción de su tía. Bastante diferente a la de su hermana.

Estaban en una de las numerosas estancias de la mansión Kurain. La habitación olía incienso y estaba llena de velas, que proporcionaban la única iluminación existente allí, pues no había ni una ventana.

Cuando Mia entró, encontró a Morgan, su tía, está estaba sentada enfrente de un enorme biombo, examinando las inscripciones que en éste se encontraban. Al verla entrar, su tía se giró y Mia pudo ver que sostenía entre sus manos un cuenco con té. Ahora era ella a quien observa, con su habitual semblante sereno. La joven se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, para quedar a la misma altura que Morgan. Su tía le dirigió una mirada interrogante, aunque no llegó a decirle nada. Entonces, le contó que se marchaba de la aldea para convertirse en abogada. La noticia no pareció afectarla demasiado. Mia esperaba empezase a gritar que la primogénita de la Maestra se marchase de la aldea era algo inconcebible o que jamás permitiría que eso pasara. Sin embargo, nada de esto paso; ella seguía bastante tranquila. De hecho, se podría decir que estaba ¿sonriendo?

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? - preguntó con fingido interés. Su alegría ante la noticia de que su sobrina abandonaría su futuro puesto era tal, que dejó de ocultar su gesto.

—Para descubrir qué obligó a mi madre, la Maestra, a desaparecer.

La ligera sonrisa que había dibujada en el rostro de su tía desapareció y fue sustituida por una expresión de ira, acentuada por el hecho de que frunció el ceño, marcando así todas las arrugas de su frente.

Le preguntó por qué iba a hacer eso, cuando su madre llevaba más de una década desaparecida. Mia simplemente le respondió que quería saber la razón que la había llevado a dejar toda su vida atrás.

_Sí. Quiero saber qué te pasó._ Pero eso no era todo... Tampoco quería luchar con su hermana por el título de Maestra. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que pasó con su madre y Morgan, aquellas terribles e incesantes discusiones sobre el dominio del clan que aún permanecían en su memoria; aunque esto fuera lo más habitual en todas las generaciones: luchas la familia principal y la inferior, hermanas que se traicionaban sólo por poder, familias destrozadas por el simple hecho de dirigir la técnica de canalización Kurain.

((oOo))

Mia dejó de divagar y volvió a mirar la hoja en la que había escrito ya unas pocas líneas. Ya tenía claro qué poner en la carta.

Cogió otra vez el bolígrafo y escribió: "También lo hago por Maya. No quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a ti con tu hermana. Estoy cansada de ver cómo se rompen relaciones entre las familias sólo por poder, harta de las diferencias entre la familia principal y la inferior." Ya está, había respondido al _cómo _expresar sus razonesSólo le quedaba saber el _por qué_, el motivo por el que le escribía una carta a su madre, cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Y esa respuesta era una que sus recuerdos no la ayudarían a encontrar, sólo su futuro. Mia pensó que contestar a esa pregunta no era tan importante... después de todo, la carta no tenía destino.

Comprendió que la única razón por el que la escribió era porque quería era responder a sus interrogantes, descubrir los motivos que la llevaban a actuar como lo hacía, para dejar de actuar con dudas.

* * *

_Aunque siga sin ser gran cosa, creo que ahora está mejor la historia... antes resultaba todo demasiado breve, en mi opinión._

_ Las _getas _son esas sandalias japonesas, como las que llevan Maya y Pearl._


	2. Café y jazz

Una espesa nube de humo llenaba todo el club, cargando todo el ambiente con un intenso olor a tabaco, lo que hacía que respirar allí dentro fuera una tarea ligeramente dificultosa. La aparente antigüedad de aquella sala la hacía parecer una auténtica reliquia de la edad dorada del jazz.

Sin embargo, tan agobiante atmósfera no impedía que el local estuviese a rebosar de gente que esperaba con impaciencia a que la banda comenzase su actuación, mientras fumaban y bebían el famoso café de aquel club.

En una pequeña mesa de caoba, que, desde luego, había pasado mejores tiempos, situada en uno de los rincones del local, estaba sentado un hombre alto, de piel morena, ojos y pelo oscuro y porte altivo. Junto a él, había una joven de larga melena castaña que no paraba de mirar la puerta, esperando que por allí apareciera de una vez la persona que faltaba en aquella mesa.

—¿Cuándo llegará el Sr. Grossberg? —preguntó al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado—. Llevamos más de media hora esperándole.

Él miró su taza de café. Su octava. Dio un largo trago, como si no hubiera oído lo que la joven le acababa de decir.

—¿Sr. Armando...?

—Seguro que está en la oficina... agarrado a una botella y hablándole de su juventud y del olor de los limones —respondió Diego Armando, mientras volvía a beber un poco de café.

Mia suspiró.

—Ya veo... Pero, de todas formas —añadió, apartándose con la mano el flequillo que le tapaba parte de la cara— este es un sitio un poco raro para una reunión de trabajo, ¿no cree?

—¡Ja...! Tienen un gran café... —Dirigió su mirada al escenario—. Y la música es muy buena.

En ese momento, aparecieron los músicos. Los clientes del local dejaron de fumar y de beber, centrando en ellos toda su atención ante el inminente comienzo de aquello que todos habían estado esperando: escuchar a la banda. El sonido de unos acordes de piano y de un lento ritmo de contrabajo llenaron entonces el club. Pronto, se les unió una sugerente melodía de saxofón que se disputaba su protagonismo con el piano.

El público se limitaba a escuchar ensimismado aquel diálogo entre instrumentos, como si en ese instante no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Entonces, el saxo comenzó a aumentar paulatinamente en volumen y tempo, acelerando la canción y creando una sensación de cierto agobio. El piano hizo lo mismo, llegando así a una explosión de sonidos, al clímax de la pieza. Después, empezaron a calmarse, hasta que, finalmente, enmudecieron.

Los clientes del local se quedaron, por un instante, en silencio, admirados ante la genialidad de aquel tema. Cuando salieron de su asombro, estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alabanza.

Diego no fue menos. Adoraba ese lugar y no sólo por la música: también venía por el café. Le encantaba el mágico aroma de aquella bebida, el sabor amargo que se hallaba encerrado en ese oscuro líquido. Para él, no había nada mejor que beber una buena taza de café caliente —sin leche ni azúcar, por supuesto— excepto... hacerlo en ese club, amenizado por unas íntimas, ideales para acompañar lo que él consideraba una experiencia tan personal como lo era el café.

Aunque Mia parecía no pensar igual. Durante toda la actuación de la banda de jazz, no hizo más que mirarles con gesto aburrido mientras daba, de vez en cuando, algún que otro sorbo a su taza.

—Tengo la sensación de que aquí hay alguien a quien no le gusta mucho el jazz, ¿no, gatita? —comentó él con ironía, tras acomodarse un poco en su silla.

—Eh... no, no es eso —respondió desprevenida, con una voz de sorpresa parecida a la de un niño al que atrapan haciendo algo malo; y no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la banda— no me gustan las improvisaciones.

Diego no pudo evitar reírse. "¿Improvisaciones", pensó. "Algo parecido a la tuya, ¿no?". No obstante, prefirió guardarse eso para sí mismo.

—¡Ja...! ¡Pero si son el alma del jazz! Si le quitarás eso, sólo lograrías enmascarar su esencia, igual que cuando le echas azúcar o leche al café.

—... porque hacen que se pierda el hilo del tema principal —añadió ella.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero no creo que le puedas poner ninguna pega al café.

—No, es muy bueno. —Observó a Diego, que estaba pidiéndole una taza más al camarero—. Ya lleva siete tazas.

—Ocho —corrigió él. En la cara de Mia se perfiló una expresión de asombro. No podía creer que alguien pudiese tomar tanto café en poco más de media hora y, además, sin que le pasara nada. De todas formas, tampoco pensaba que fuera posible que una persona corriente fuese capaz de tomar semejante cifra en un día entero.

—Se ve que no hay nada que le guste más. Por sus venas debe de correr café, en vez de sangre —comentó, soltando una ligera risa.

Diego sonrió.

—Sí que hay algo que me gusta más... beberlo aquí.

—¿Y algo más?

Meditó antes de contestar. ¿Algo que le gustase más? Observó a Mia, que esperaba expectante su respuesta. Mia... había algo en ella que lo fascinaba. Tal vez fuera que nunca se rendía. O quizá la pasión con la que se dedicaba a su trabajo. O esa mirada llena de determinación, que la hacía parecer capaz de todo.

—Puede... Pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma... Mia —añadió, dedicándole una de sus habituales sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—¿Me está desafiando? —replicó divertida, tras soltar una carcajada.

Diego asintió.

—Muy bien. Sea lo que sea lo descubriré. No lo dude ni por un momento.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré tu respuesta —dio un trago a su recién llegada novena bebida— con impaciencia. Y café en mano. Aunque no creo que lo consigas adivinar.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —exclamó segura.

Diego estudió la amplia sonrisa, con cierto aire desafiante, que se dibujó en su rostro. "Tengo que añadir eso a mi lista", pensó. Definitivamente, esta Mia Fey le gustaba más que todo el café y el jazz del mundo juntos.


	3. Máscara

—No importa el hombre; todos llevamos máscaras, ya sea sobre nuestras caras o sobre nuestros corazones —digo, sonriendo, con mi barbilla apoyada sobre mi mano derecha.

"Palabras muy acertadas", pienso. Pero dudo mucho de que sean capaces de ver más alla de esas palabras, dada la perplejidad con la que me miran todos: el juez, la chica y Trite...

_Trite._

Un hombre desaliñado, con ojeras y una barba de tres pelos sube el estrado. Camina bamboléandose, nervioso. "Detective Dick Gumshoe", dice llamarse. Declara sobre el caso, dando detalles sobre el robo, mientras mira a Trite, expectante, como si esperara que él encontrara algo raro en su testimonio, alguna contradicción.

Pero alguien como él es incapaz de hacerlo. Trite. Su incompetencia es claramente visible con solo mirarle. Basta con observar esa cara de ignorante, esos torpes movimientos o con oír esa voz, esa estúpida voz. También se ve en tu mirada, con ese brillo de... no, su mirada no. Eso es lo único que no se corresponde con lo demás.

_Su mirada._

Lo que veo en sus ojos me recuerda a ella. Un brillo de determinación. La absoluta convicción de que su cliente inocente, mostrada en cada ocasión que mira a su cliente. Sin embargo, éste parece demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta de en lo que se ha metido, capaz de gritar de desesperación en cualquier momento.

Ese crío, el acusado... no parece culpable.

Pero, sin embargo... creo que lo es. Porque es mi trabajo. Y, más importante, porque debo derrotar a Trite, hacer que él también sea víctima de su incompetencia, la misma incompetencia de la que ella fue víctima. Por su culpa, ella...

No, no tengo que pensar en ella, sólo en derrotar a Trite.

Miro la taza que tengo entre mis manos. Esto es lo único que no me ha sido arrebatado. Doy un trago, dejando que mi garganta se inunde del amargo sabor del café, que su aroma ocupe cada entraña de mi ser. Me aparto la taza de mis labios y observo el líquido negruzco que allí se encuentra. Allí también está mi reflejo.

_No._

No es mi reflejo. No es a mí a quien veo. Lo único que se refleja en la superficie del café es alguien escondido detrás de una máscara.

Una máscara tras la que me escondo, de mi nombre, de mi pasado. De mí. Escondiéndome de todo lo que un día fui. Porque esta es la única manera de la que puedo vengarme de todo lo que he pasado.

Y Trite será de quien me vengue.

Conseguiré que sienta lo mismo que yo sentí cuando la perdí. Cuando descubrí que no le importó nada lo que le pasó a ella. Cuando supe que seguía aferrándose a su estúpida vida, sin preocuparte por ella.

_Ella._

No la protegió. No lo hizo cuando era su obligación. Su único deber. No lo hizo a pesar de que ella le ayudó cuando lo necesitó. Ella estuvo a su lado, pero Trite no. Porque él no es más que un cobarde. Un cobarde que tiene el descaro de atreverse a ocupar su puesto.

Y yo... yo me oculto tras esta máscara. Esta maldita máscara, que llena mi mundo de un único color. De rojo. Un rojo que lo único que hace es alimentar mi odio hacia él, hacia Trite.

"Espera y verás Trite", pienso. "Consiguiré vengarme". Sí, haré que él vea el mundo a través de mi máscara. Haré que vea un mundo rojo, lleno de dolor... el mismo dolor que yo sufro.

Sonrío. Esa expresión de satisfacción, ese ímpetu reflejado en cada músculo de su cuerpo... parece que Trite ha sido capaz de encontrar una contradicción. Quizá no sea tan inútil como yo pienso. Mejor, eso hará que este juego sea más divertido.

Y este juego no ha hecho más que empezar...


End file.
